


Close Call

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [38]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Adrenaline, Community: primeval100, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fredbassett to celebrate the fact she managed to write a drabble for every one of 2009’s challenges at  primeval100. She gave me the pairing and the prompt “only for you”. </p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett to celebrate the fact she managed to write a drabble for every one of 2009’s challenges at primeval100. She gave me the pairing and the prompt “only for you”. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Nick sighed and sank down to the floor. Today had been a really bad day. No scratch that. Today had been the worst day of his life. And that was saying something.

Lester sank down next to him, gun still gripped firmly in his hand. The “bloody-large-something-ausaurus” was lying dead in front of them, bullet through the brain.

“Thanks,” Cutter said eventually. “That was close. I still can’t believe you tried to stare that thing down.”

“Yes, well,” Lester replied with an uncomfortable shrug. “Only for you.”

Abby and Connor found them after ten minutes.

And decided to come back later.


End file.
